You're Every Word
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and fifteen: VALENTINES #10 On their first Valentine's Day together, things don't go as planned for Will and Emma.


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, and fifty cycle. Now here's cycle 6!

Valentine's Day is coming, of course I couldn't ignore it! So I picked ten couples (some with OC characters) and set them for a love fest! :D Then on Valentine's Day, a group story! (not that kind of group, minds out of the gutter!) *cough* Anyhoo...  
**Valentine for the Gleeks, 10 of 11: Will & Emma**

* * *

**"You're Every Word"  
Will/Emma**

He could still remember that first kiss like it had just happened. Having taken off at a run, just to even find her, when he'd spotted her, he was already out of breath. But as he ran that last stretch to get to her, knowing he could have missed his chance but hadn't, his breath carried him on and he came to a stop in front of her.

Even as he had helped her with her box, it seemed they both knew what was coming. He wrapped his arms around her… he had to think of how this reminded him of their first meeting just a couple of years before… this would have a much different outcome though. She still had that awed look on her face. As he drew her closer though, he could see her eyes close, right before his own eyes closed, the better for them both to lose themselves in the moment.

They could build a lifetime on those few seconds, their first kiss… As they'd pulled back, looking to each other, he wasn't sure what would happen next… but then she smiled… and that was the start, of them.

They'd had to deal with some bumps along the way, which was to be expected. He was coming out of his marriage, and she had been engaged up until not too long from that kiss…

But they'd come out on the other side, stronger… and this day… it was their reward. They would celebrate it.

They still lived apart, but the topic was starting to be tiptoed around, both of them testing the waters. For the moment, they were just happy to have one another. And their being in separate homes, like other things, gave them the opportunity to have fun with it.

As Valentine's Day approached, they had decided to really embrace it. They had decided to go on a quick two-day vacation, a weekend away. As Valentine's Day would land within that weekend, they'd begun to plan as soon as they could, fearing they couldn't get reservations… it was a long process, but finally they were set and all they had to do was to count down the days, pack their bags, and they'd be off…

Will was awakened on Friday morning by a call from Emma. She was sick. She'd been tired the previous day, but she'd just gone to bed early, hoping it would pass. Her voice on the phone, the next morning, made it clear though… it wasn't going away, not until it had run its course… their vacation was ruined.

He made the decision and, at the same time as cancelling their reservations, he called in to school to say he wouldn't be coming in that day. Once that was done, he got to work with gathering what he needed. He'd need to make a few stops on the way to Emma's.

He got there shortly before lunch. He rang the doorbell and waited… He heard her coughing as she neared the door, then the peephole door opened and he spotted her eye.

"Will!" she spoke in between two fits of coughs. "What are you doing here?" she sounded relieved and concerned.

"Can you let me in?" he chuckled.

"Oh, no, no… you can't, you'll get sick. It's germ warfare in here…" Now he got the concern.

"I don't mind. Just open the door." He could hear her stuttering along for a moment before she opened the door.

It was about as he expected. Pyjamas, bathrobe, slippers… gloves, and a mask. She looked exhausted, but slightly energized by his presence. When he saw her look down, he smirked.

"How long are you staying?" she joked, observing the bags at his feet.

"Funny you should mention that," he nodded. After a moment, he smiled. "I know you were disappointed about this weekend, so…" he indicated his bags. She melted.

"You're just that sweet, aren't you?" He smirked, leaning in to kiss what he could, which was her forehead.

"You're burning up," he touched her cheek. "Go back to bed, I'll take care of this and then I'm making you some soup," he nodded. He couldn't see her mouth, but he could tell she was smiling.

She went to lie down, and Will got to work on her soup. It was nothing fancy, he only barely got along as a cook, but it would do the trick. As he waited for it to be ready, he moved to phase two, which was to bring the television into her room, along with the DVD player. As he checked on the soup, he could hear the faint sounds of 'My Fair Lady' starting up.

He brought the soup on a tray, sitting next to her. She looked at him as she took off the mask. "Tell me how it smells, I've got nothing," she indicated her stuffed up nose. He smiled.

"Smells good." She smiled back, taking up the spoon.

"I didn't want you to have to see me like this… I'm a mess… Probably going to have to disinfect everything in here when I'm better."

"Well I'll help you… and you'll never be anything but stunning," he promised.

"I don't know about that," she took a few spoonfuls of soup.

"I promise," he scooted a little closer. She smiled and went on eating.

Once she'd eaten all her appetite of the moment would allow, she'd laid back down to watch the movie. Will laid at her side, wrapping an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, resting close.

"I'm glad you're here…" she mumbled as she was dozing off. He smiled, kissing the top of her head. He took the remote, turning the television off. Watching her, asleep in his arms… he didn't mind the ruined weekend so much anymore… this was just as good, if not better. He knew she was asleep, but even as he began to sing softly, he liked to think she could hear him.

_"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car. / You're the line in the sand when I go too far. / You're the swimming pool, on an August day. / And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. / Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. / Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. / Cause you can see it when I look at you."_

He'd stay with her just as long as she'd need him. Whatever she needed, he either already had it in what he'd brought, or he'd go and get it for her. He just wanted her to relax and get better. He knew, the way she was with germs, this probably wasn't too easy of a thing for her to be sick.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times / It's you, it's you, you make me sing. / You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, / And you light me up, when you ring my bell. / You're a mystery, you're from outer space, / You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, / And I get to kiss you baby just because I can. / Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, / And you know that's what our love can do."_

He didn't mind it if he got sick from taking care of her. He hated to think of her being miserable and on her own… it was making him think about moving in together more and more.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times / It's you, it's you, you make me sing / You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La / So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La"_

As he went on whisper-singing, he smiled… she was humming in her sleep, humming the song… she heard him.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times / It's you, it's you, you make me sing. / You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. / You're every song, and I sing along. / Cause you're my everything. / yeah, yeah_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La / So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La"_

THE END


End file.
